I Told you so
by mosherocks4
Summary: It's a usual night at the Fairy Tail Guild. Gray and Natsu are having a competition, Lucy is disturbed and Loki is hitting on her. What happens when you add Chicken to the mix? FairyTail Crack Story, For Kaity!


***sigh* Hey guys! So here is something a little...strange. It's a story for my sister, and also inspired by her. So Hoepfully you like it Kaity! :D**

**The idea came from my sister, Kaity (kaahthemarshmello). She was eating come chicken tonight (at 9:40pm-ish) And we were laughing at it, and then I was like _'Oh my gosh, I gotta write a story about it!' _**And anyways, yeah it lead to this story. She requested the people and everything too by the way. I honestly don't know what to say. Sorry it's kinda short I guess. But It wasn't meant to be a serious story! It's for fun and for anyone else who eats KFC chicken at 9:40 at night! XD****

**Everything was written tonight (4/8/2011) All written in one hour! So no duh, if it sucks! XD hah, it's for fun, please don't flame cuz you don't have a sense of humor! Thanks. :) **

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail, or KFC chicken for that matter...But I wish I owned Scotty McCreery! ahaha! ;p**

* * *

><p>Gray and Natsu sat at the bar, munching away at oddly shaped pieces of what seemed to be chicken.<p>

They mumbled out insults about one another as they ripped away the meat from the bone. Lucy, who sat just a seat away from the ice mage, made a disgusted face as she watched the men devour the food. She gagged at the sight and decided to speak up about the scene in front of her.

"Guys, that's really gross!" She complained in a whiney tone. The boys ignored her and each reached for another piece of meat that was sitting in a bucket on the bar table.

"Natsu, Gray you two shouldn't be eating chicken at this hour. You'll both get a stomach ache." Erza said, walking up behind the boys who were too interested in their meat to notice the re-equip mage. Erza shook her head disapprovingly and sat at a nearby table.

"She's right you two." Mirajane's sweet but deadly voice chirped in. It was almost ten O'clock at night and the two boys were still shovelling down the greasy food. The bar tender sighed, knowing that both boys could care less at that point.

"Fine it's your guy's funerals'!" Lucy yelled. She was being over dramatic, as usual.

"Natsu, I want to go home!" Happy whined. It had been a long day for Team Natsu, and no doubt they were all tired, but the guild was home, and after _every_ mission it was almost like a sixth sense to go to the guild first.

"We'll go after Happy. I'm busy beating ice face in a chicken eating contest." Natsu choked out. He was still piling in the food as he spoke so it really only came out in mumbles, but the exceed understood just the same.

"Alright..." He said, a little sad that chicken seemed to be more important than him at that moment.

"Cheer up Happy. You know chicken will never be more important to Natsu than you." Wendy smiled, reassuring the blue cat. He gave her the best smile he could make in his tired state. Charle, who was sitting on the table where Wendy was sitting, glanced down at her fellow exceed and then looked away, acting as if she didn't care one bit for him.

"I think you're all being a bunch of loud noisy delinquents!" Cana slurred. She had already had two barrels of alcohol since she had returned from her own mission only an hour ago. She was sitting on the tabled next to Charle, who shook her head at the drinking mage.

"You know that's not good for your body right?" Charle asked, eyeing the brunette who waved her off.

"Whatever, I guess I'll join them in the grave." Cana pointed to the fire and ice mage who were now on their second tub of chicken. She laughed, probably because of the alcohol in her system, but no one was too sure.

"We're leaving for the night! Bye Lu-Chan!" Levi's voice rang through the guild. She was waving frantically from the doors. Lucy smiled and gave her friend a wave as well.

"Going home already shrimp?" Gajeel teased the small blue haired mage. Gajeel had appeared almost suddenly and it shocked quite a few people. Alright, only Lucy. But that was because he was now sitting between Gray and herself.

Levi's face turned a light pink, but she shook it off and left the guild with her teammates, Jet and Droy.

"When did you get here?" Lucy asked, almost afraid of the iron dragon slayers answer. He turned in his seat and sent the blonde mage a death glare. It sent shivers down her back, and she was sure her spirits could probably feel her shivers too.

"None of your business." He grumbled and left his seat, switching to one down away from everyone else sitting at the bar.

"Uh..."Lucy was left speechless. What was his problem?

"Lucy." A sudden voice spoke in her ear. She gasped and turned herself around swiftly in her seat. Loki sat in the one next to her. He held a smirk on his lips and his eyes had a gleam in them.

"L-Loki, what are you doing here!" She stuttered, shocked as the why her strongest spirit was now sitting at the bar with her.

"I sensed you were in danger. So I came to your rescue." He grinned, pushing up his glasses. Lucy sighed.

"The only danger here is the one of these two, devouring too much grease and chicken and having a heart attack." Lucy pointed to the two boys, still chomping on their fourth bucket of greasy food.

Loki laughed quietly.

"Whatever you say Lucy. But for your safety I should walk you home." Loki winked, leaning closer to the celestial mage. She sighed. It was better than sitting there watching her two idiot teammates gouge themselves with food.

"Alright..." She smiled, getting up from her seat.

"I WIN!" The words shook the guild as the exited the speaker as a large burp. It was Natsu's voice who had spoke the words of victory.

"Yeah, yeah. You only won because Lucy made me eat that big lunch earlier!" Gray grumbled, patting his newly large stomach. Natsu laughed evilly to himself.

"Right...You tell yourself that." Natsu made a devilish smirk stretch across his face. Gray sat up from his seat and wobbled over to the proud fire mage.

"You want to go punk!" He yelled. Natsu and Gray started bickering and throwing punches, but it was quickly interrupted by grumbling stomach's and the sound of food re-appearing from where it was first injected.

"GROSS!" Lucy shrieked, she was swiftly lifted up into Loki's arms, being saved from the foul chunky liquid inching closer to where she was standing.

The few remaining mages in the guild laughed at Gray and Natsu. They were struggling to stand, and to stop vomiting. No luck came for either one of them.

"I told you so." Erza's voice lingered in the guild. It was true. She had told them so...

* * *

><p><strong>It's kinda a lame way to end it I think...maybe not..Whatever! XD<strong>

**This is also dedicated to Butterscotch! ;"3 I'll always love you kitty, even if I never even saw you... O.o *hugs you* :D**

**Let me know what you think? I can write more FT crack stories if that's what cha like ;) Just let me know in a review! :)**

**-mosherocks4/Kris **


End file.
